Crossroads
by FelosialSiannodel
Summary: Takes place after Defiance. Raziel has been freed and has a wife as does Kain. Centers around their wives in the future dealing with a problem Moebius has stirred up. Could the Wheel of Fate be the cause?
1. Chapter 1

**__**

Crossroads

**Skyla Hawking sighed as she sat boredly in a tree watching the sun rise. She wasn't aware that her best friend Sara Yuy was standing beneath the tree. With a sly smirk Sara jump kicked the tree causing it to shake. Being startled Skyla fell from the tree and landed with a yelp as she fell on her back. Trying hard to stifle her laughter Sara held her sides in pain till it became too much for her. Unleashing her laughter she doubled over and had to lean her weight against the tree to keep from falling. Glaring daggers at her Skyla stood up dusting herself off and picking leaves from her silver hair."Very funny really hardy har har" Skyla muttered but forcing back a smile as she too fell into laughter about the situation. **

Kitana Falie Kiyune came out with a very puzzled look on her face seeing how she missed what happened. Running her fingers through her chestnut colored hair she just stared at the pair. She blinked emerald eyes at them slightly peeved that they had not noticed her. "Uh whats so funny that you two don't even notice me" Kitana stated. Both Sara and Skyla had just now stopped laughing after hearing Kitana. Regaining her composure and getting a serious personality back Sara pulled her long brown hair back into a ponytail. Her Prussian blue eyes regaining some coldness as she glanced at her other friend. "I just kicked at the tree startling Hawking here" Sara replied crisply. Skyla rolled her eyes at Sara. "Sara Yuy you never cease to amaze me" Skyla stated.

Kitana just shook her head at the two"Come on you two there's a meeting" With that Kitana turned and left. Sara broke into a run to keep up with Kitana. "Hey! wait for me!" Skyla yelled as she ran to catch up with the two."About time you got here" Jem Silverwolf stated her violet hair was pulled back into a bun but her bangs covered her sea green eyes slightly as she looked up at the three. "Jem and I were beginning to wonder if you two were gonna show up" Catty Kiyune stated crossly as she looked over her shoulder letting her blond hair swirl behind her. Her ice blue eyes turned serious"Wait where's Rei and Fayeline?" The others looked around. "I don't know, normally they're already here"Jem stated. Skyla snickered at Jem for a second. "You never notice things with Kain around" Jem glared at Sklya for a minute. Sara moved between the two placing her hands in their faces. "Knock it off you two geeze.." Sara stated.

Fayeline Redvixen stood outside her house, her reddish brown hair was cut shoulder length and her forest green eyes were covered slightly by her bangs. Her friend Rei Silverfang stood with her. She had black hair and purple eyes. Starla Nighthawk came up to them she had brown hair, and blue eyes. Her bangs were tipped red and she had a patch over her right eye because she had lost it in battle. Starla was good friends with Jem. Starla was very different she had an influence on Jem like one wouldn't believe. "So whats the plan of action?" Starla asked scaring Rei. Rei jumped about a good four inches into the air and spun around on her heel and glared at Starla. Smirking Starla merely shrugged it off as nothing. Holding back her laughter Fayeline looked at her watch" Oh shit! we're late for the meeting!" The other two looked at her, Panic spread on their faces as they bolted for the meeting

Meanwhile back at the meeting Jem and Sklya were still going at it. Catty through her hands up in the air as a sign of giving up. Kitana was doing her best not to laugh at the situation while Sara stood between them holding them back. _oh boy day in and day out will this ever stop_ Sara thought. In a raised tone with just a hint of annoyance. "I'll get Kain if you don't quit" Sara snapped. This being said both girls looked at Sara and quickly shut up. Leera Fireclaw came in from the computer room. She had nice light brown hair and kind gentle baby blue eyes. She was more the nurse maid of the group but when push came to shove she could fight like a hell cat.

Sara grumbled something as she left the room and walked to her bedroom and stared at a picture of her and Raziel. Her husband was a vampire and friend to Jem's husband Kain the vampire lord. She chuckled softly, How she missed him. Her and Jem were summoned to a meeting. Jem was homesick too. She knew this because Jem had never been away from her husband and son before, at least not this far. She wondered how Raziel was doing.

_Raz I miss you baby_ she thought as she laid down on her bed. She shared her room with Jem. The two were close Sara was assigned as Jem's personal guard.

Jem came in and pounced Sara. Sara grunted as she felt Jem's elbow smashing her gut. Jem had finally let her hair down from the bun it was in. It went nearly all the way down her back. It was no wonder she pulled it back once and awhile. "I miss Kain and Otmar" Sara glanced at her and gave a smile of sympathy. "I miss Raziel" Sara stated. Jem nodded they were both pretty homesick and wanted their husbands. "So when are you and Raziel gonna have a baby?" Jem asked a sly smirk crossing her lips. Sara blushed deep red and shot Jem a glare. "I don't know besides it would be a very dangerous child, half Saijyn half Vampire" she replied. Jem took this in for a moment her son Otmar was part Lunarian part Vampire. "Least he would be strong" Jem mused. Sara looked defeated. Jem did have a point. Jem left the room but stopped and looked over her shoulder" Should come soon the others will be here shortly" With that she left. Sara sat up and wrote Raziel a letter before quickly following.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Un-explained Events**

**Back in Nosgoth Kain sat on his throne and looked rather bored as Otmar began to spin circles around the room. Kain's 1st lt. Raziel stood beside him and watched Otmar spin in rapid circles. The little vampire prince was definately more like his mother, carefree and kind. However, Raziel felt the blows from Otmar's tiny little fists when he did not comply to playing horsey with him. "Otmar stop that insane spinning this instant" Kain growled. Otmar stopped right away but was so dizzy that he fell over landing on his face. Kain sighed and shook his head. It would be only a matter of time before what lunarion blood was in his son would be purged and Otmar would be full vampire. Little Otmar then stood up and climbed up on his father's lap and curled up into a tiny ball and soon fell asleep. Kain had never been one for showing any real feelings but since meeting his Queen Jem he had never been more happier and what powers she had to be able to give him the chance to father children. The day Jem told him she was pregnant was about a day or so after having a old man free Raziel from the reaver. Even then that adventure proved entertaining to Kain. For Raziel has once been in love with Kain's queen. Till the arrival of her guard and best friend Sara. Sometime after that Raziel and Sara became a couple and Sara gave Raziel the same chance to father children but they had decided to wait.**

**They only waited because Jem's people; The Lunarions wanted to wage war against them. The reason being Jem turned traitor when she fell in love with Kain and had him turn her. During that battle they met the great demon lord Crusader. Who said he would lend a hand so long as they helped him with the angels. It turned out he was only using them but in the end with the help of Jem and Sara's friends they defeated the Lunarians and sent Crusader away for good. Kain thought back on all of this as he turned to Raziel. "Take the child to his room" "Yes, sir" Raziel replied as he picked the sleeping child up and laid him in bed. Shutting the door and going to his room he sat down on the bed and looked as a letter fell from a portal. Reading it he blushed,Sara wanted to spend some time alone with him and by alone she ment they leave and not return for a couple of days. He smiled. Oh how he loved the fact of having his lower jaw back and looking the way he was before having been tossed into the abyss. He missed his wife and knew Kain missed Jem a lot because Kain had become a pest to even be around. Moping and being quick to anger. Raziel always took Otmar away when Kain was having one of his little broody moods. **

**Back in the future Sara had followed the others into the meeting room and sat down beside Jem and Skyla. "Ok first things first. I have bad news. Moebius is alive" Kitana stated. Jem shot up from her seat knocking the chair over. "What! That can't be. Kain took his head!" Sara quickly flipped the chair rightside up and tugged Jem down. _Geeze Kain has rubbed off on her_ She thought. Jem looked a little miffed from being tugged down but calmed down anyways. Skyla shook her head at Jem's actions then looked up at Kitana. "Are you sure of this?" She asked. "You can keep asking that question all you want and deny the truth you've just been told all you want. The fact is yes he's alive" Leera interjected. "By now we should all know that Moebius is not one to stay gone long anyways" Fayeline stated. Catty and Rei just sat in silence waiting to bring up the news they had. Starla on the other hand sat watching amused. Standing up she brushed her bangs aside revealing her eye patch. "Enough already we get it Moebius is alive. I think Catty and Rei have something to say too you know" Just at that moment the door burst open and in came Haiku Jimiku. She had black hair with crimson streaks in it. She wore a magenta choker around her neck,rasberry colored tank top and black jeans. her eyes were most unusual they were purple and green but she always looked like she was depressed about something. "Geeze what a time to show up" Starla stated. Haiku placed her hands on her knees and was trying to catch her breath. "Conditioner... needed... me.. for.. a.. second.." She replied through short gasps. The others with the exceptions of Starla and Sara laughed. **

**Rei finally managed to get everyone to calm down. "Onto second problems. We feel someone back in Nosgoth may have brought Moebius back" she said. "Question is who could have done so and why" Catty stated. Sara and Jem just gave eachother side long glances. " You two know don't you?" Leera asked. "We can't be sure fully but we think it may be that false God. The Wheel of Fate" Jem replied. "That thing that Kain fought?" Skyla asked. Both Sara and Jem nodded.**

**After a few more hours of debating and going over facts. They finally came up with an idea. "Jem we need you and Sara to go back home and talk this over with your husbands" Haiku ordered. They nodded, if anything they could go check out the place where Kain had fought the Wheel of Fate. They thought it best to end the meeting and sleep on it for now. Going to their room. Jem and Sara laid down in their beds. "Do you think they have the right info? what if they are wrong" Jem stated. Sara shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know but it really couldn't hurt to go back home and check things out" Sara replied as she turned over and laid on her side facing them who was across from her on her own bed. Jem nodded and smiled at the same time. Tomorrow her and Sara would be leaving for Nosgoth and would see their men again. Jem smiled at the thought of holding her son in her arms again and naturally being at Kain's side. Jem giggled before turning over to go to sleep. "Night Sara" Jem nearly whispered as she drifted off to sleep. "Night Jemmy-jem" Sara replied as she too gave in to sleep.**


End file.
